Jealous
by yassboo
Summary: Jealous by nick Jonas in Trents pov


Yassboos note

⬇️

Okay my first fanfiction story so be nice and nothing against Trent I just thought this story was perfect for there love triangle ohh and im a Duncan and Gwen shipper.

Jealous

Trent pov

I don't like the way he's looking at you  
I'm starting to think you want him too  
Am I crazy, have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can't help it

I hate the way Duncan looks at Gwen and she's my girlfriend he's checking her out in front of me also Gwen cheats him out too she blushes at him all the time and gives him the "I'm interested face". They all call me wired because my 9 problems and not trusting her but Gwen told me she likes weird.

I turn my cheer music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous

So I'm right across from them watching them playfully fight again I play my guitar loud enough to drain out there laughing but it doesn't work I look up and see Duncan kiss her cheek I run over there with my face red as a bull trying to start a fight with Duncan but Gwen always wants to take his side and I end up being yelled at. The others laughs and say I'm a stalker but I'm her boyfriend and it's my right to be well jealous.

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

She's beautiful she's the girl every guy wants and sadly Duncan knows that too so know you know I act the way I do not my fault.

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

I wish you didn't have to post it all

I wish you'd save a little bit just for me

Protective or possessive, yeah

Call it passive or aggressive

It's not helping if she's wearing a shirt that shows her boobs I mean every time boys are near her they try to look down her shirt, plus on her Facebook she post pictures of her and Duncan all the time she only has two pictures of us and both while I photobombed her selfie. I'm would call myself a protected boyfriend I'm not violent all I do is spray her with a water bottle "bad Gwen " I say when she's near Duncan she rolls her eyes and responds with a middle finger but that's or relationship.

I turn my cheer music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous

Ok screw the guitar now I turn on my radio full volume the louder it is the more I can't here them flirting but then again I look up and see Duncan her waist almost about to kiss as always and I turn into the hulk again running over yelling only to be yelled at again...

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

She's hot Duncan calls her pasty or gorgeous it makes me wanna strangle him but she always say "we're just friends " yeah right that's what Austin Mahone said.

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

You're the only one invited

I said there's no one else for you

'Cause you know I get excited, yeah

When you get jealous too

She's gotten jealous too when she saw me kiss heather I admit I was a little turned on she didn't talk to me for weeks and voted me off I finally told her every thing and told her she's the only one for me but that's all over now knowing that Duncans in the picture.

I turn my chin music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm turning red in the face

You can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous

Okay radio is out too I put on my headphones full blast put after a while I take them out because they hurt my ears while taking them off I see Duncan and Gwen wrestling and Duncans on top oh now here we go again it's like there's something evil controlling me and it wins every time.

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

I looked at her she looked smoking a teal cook tail dress and black converse I could see her hips perfectly in it her hair was straightened and she had light make up on she looked perfect I was about to go and ask her out until I hear Duncan's voice "ready to go sweetheart " he says while smirking and checking her out "you know it" she says while blushing they linked arms and left.

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

She got dressed up all sexy for him ... HIM out of all people including me I don't get it you don't dress up that nice if your only going to the movies I walk back to my room and slam the door well I was a little aggressive.

Oh (that's why)

I still get jealous

Oh (that's why)

I still get jealous

And that's how I lost Gwen to a stupid punk from being well jealous.

Authors note

Okay thanks for reading that was my first story I posted I've written a lot maybe I post more... But again thanks and please comment back and be nice I read them

Love , yassboo ❤️


End file.
